Vivre pour deux
by Grande Troll
Summary: Comment Dumbledor en est venu à donner sa vie pour une école? Petit oneshot sur Dumbledor adolescent pour donner ma réponse....


Bonjour ! Un petit One-shot qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'ai enfin daigné écrire ! Sur Dumbledore, adolescent (non non, il n'a pas toujours été vieux barbus !! XD)

Bref, le disclamer…… : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling mis à part une certaine fille….. lol !

_**Vivre pour deux.**_

Albus soupira en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air las. Deux semaines que les vacances d'été avaient commencées. Deux semaine qu'il attendait un hibou gris sombre. Son hibou gris sombre à Elle. Mais il ne venait pas. Toujours pas. Ses long doigts blancs et fins pianotèrent nerveusement sur le bois. Deux semaines… C'était si long. Si inhabituelle. Elle lui avait promis de lui écrire. De lui écrire au moins deux fois par semaines. Soit trois, bientôt quatre, lettres qui n'étaient pas arrivées. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait empêché de tenir sa promesse ? Il ferma ses yeux bleus, habituellement si pétillants, le cœur serrait par l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle aurait tout fait pour la tenir si rien de grave ne l'en avait empêché. Et il y avait tant de choses graves qui auraient pu lui arriver !

Il se souvenait. De toutes ses fois où ils avaient été ensemble. Il avait toujours eut une si bonne mémoire. Leur rencontre. Tous ses efforts pour gagner sa confiance, son amitié, puis son cœur. Et enfin, la dernière fois…

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle boitait. Mais d'un air si nonchalant que personne ne la connaissant pas ne s'en serait rendu compte. Il la regardait approcher, partagé entre la joie de la revoir et l'inquiétude quant à son état. Il la rejoignit, se levant de la table des Gryffondor. Il savait que beaucoup de sa Maison voyait son amitié avec une Serpentarde d'un mauvaise œil. Peu lui importait. Seule elle comptait. Elle qui allait mal.

D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord et sortirent vers le parc. Un tour autour du lac s'imposait. Ils marchèrent d'abord en silence. Finalement elle s'arrêta, regardant l'eau.

Poudlard m'a manqué…

Il la prit dans ses bras en répétant, taquin.

Poudlard ?

Elle se blottit contre lui.

Pas que… Mais aussi. C'est ma maison… Le seul endroit où je lui échappe.

Il acquiesça sombrement. Il savait à qui elle faisait allusion ; Son père. Ce sorcier sang-pur qui me perdait aucune occasion de l'humilier, la frapper. Parce ce que sa mère n'était pas une sang-pur. Elle le lui avait caché jusqu'à leur mariage. Il l'avait tué. Un sucide officiellement. Mais sa fille l'avait vue. Par peur, elle n'avait rien dit. Toutes ses années. Des années à supporter ses cris, ses coups. Poudlard l'avait sauvé. Puis lui. Lui qui était allé lui parler. Qui était allé la voir. Avait réussi ce miracle de devenir son ami. Et son premier confident.

Et bientôt… Les prochaines vacances… C'est la fin.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. La fin de sept ans d'étude. Plus de rentrée des classes. Plus de Château. Plus de devoir. De rendez-vous nocturne. Plus rien.

…

…

…

Je vais essayer d'être prof… D'Étude de Moldu. Ça pourrait être bien. Et je reviendrais ici…

…

…

Et ton père ? Étude des Moldu, il voudra ?

Mon père !, Elle eut un rire lugubre, Mon père ! Mon père ne voudra pas, quoi que je fasse ! Mon père je l'em… !

Tais-toi ! Il te tuerait…

Je croyais les Gryffondor courageux…

Je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir le courage de perdre un être aimé…

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

Il faudra peut-être que tu le trouves…

…

…

…

Promets moi…

…

S'il te plait…

…

…

Je te promets…

Elle eut un sourire. Un sourire doux. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le lac.

Tu crois que je pourrais être directrice ?

Pourquoi pas… Tu réaliseras tout ce dont tu rêves. Tout.

Il y eut son rire. Confient.

Alors je serais directrice. Pour Poudlard. Pour à mon tour aider comme on m'a aidé… Pour voir des gens vivre à Poudlard. Tous ceux qui n'ont plus de rêves. Qu'ils en aient des grands à leurs tours.

Tu m'embaucheras ?, sourit-il.

Il aimait la voir ainsi. Voir ses yeux briller en pensant à l'avenir. Elle fit semblant de réfléchir.

… Je ne sais pas… Si tu es bon !

Hé ! Je suis le meilleur élève de Poudlard !

Le plus arrogant aussi ! Et il ne suffit pas d'avoir des notes ! Il faut aussi être un bon prof qui saura intéresser ses élèves !

Tu passe des heures à m'écouter, pouffa-t-il gentiment moqueur.

Mouais. Bon. J'admes. T'es fou mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime… !

On ?

Je !

Il rit. Elle aussi. Leurs rires qui se mêlent dans le parc.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il faisait beau. Le soleil éclairait doucement les tombes de ses chauds rayons d'été. Lumière belle à en être douloureuse. Albus était assis sur l'une des tombes. Il lisait une lettre en silence. Une lettre que lui avait ramené un hiboux. Un hiboux d'un gris clair, presque blanc. Il ne pleurait pas. Il avait dépassé ce stade. Son cœur était à ce point déchiré…

Il fait chaud, tu ne trouve pas ? Vivement l'hiver.

Il posa la lettre à côté de lui et fit tomber sa cape, dévoilant une robe bleue. Elle disait que c'était celle qui lui allait le mieux. Les yeux, la douceur… Et une pointe d'espièglerie dans sa couleur vive. Lui aussi l'aimait. Même s'il n'aurait pu dire si c'était parce qu'elle le lui avait dit ou pas.

Il sortit une glace de son petit sac. Un sorbet. L'orange. Un truc qu'elle lui avait fait découvrir. Et ça, il aimait et il savait pourquoi !

C'est agréable, avec cette chaleur… Et puis… Je trouvais ça bien, sur la tombe de ses « sang-pur », un truc Moldu, tu vois… Ironie… Cynisme. Je ne sais pas. Je trouvais ça bien. Que tu aurais aimé. Je me suis trompé ?

C'était une question rhétorique bien sur. Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé.

Enfin, toi tu avais raison. Il a voulu te mettre dans le caveau familial Pour faire taire les doutes je crois. Comme s'il pouvait s'en tirer. Comme si j'allais le laisser impuni. J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt. Tu n'as pas voulu. Trop puissant ? Personne n'est plus puissant que l'amour, le sais-tu ? Te l'ai-je dit ? Il veut devenir un mage noir. Grindelwald ! Tu parles d'un nom effrayant toi ! Mais libre à lui ! Je serais un mage blanc ! Le temps d'avoir le talent requis pour être prof puis directeur de Poudlard, je peux bien te venger. Et ensuite, je réaliserais tes rêves. Ceux qu'on aurait dû partager… Il me faut bien un but pour tenir ma promesse, non ?

Il mangea son sorbet en silence, lisant la fin de la lettre. Une lettre qui parlait d'avenir. L'avenir. Une pierre froide à présent… Il se leva lentement.

Je vais rire pour toi. Je serais ton avenir. La vie que tu n'as plus. La vie qu'il t'a prise. Et je protégerais notre maison. Je réaliserais ton rêve. Je te le promets.


End file.
